Yesterday's promises Tomorrow's Future
by chronoangel94
Summary: What happens when you have a second chance at life and love.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday's promises, Tomorrow's future prologue If I Die Young

Chronoangel94- I own nothing except the plot and my OC Julianna Elizabeth Swan.

Warnings- there will be Bella Bashing and this is a crossover between Percy Jackson and Twilight and somewhat Charmed.

"Miss Julianna." Jasper started, "Are you going away again this summer?"

"Jasper I'm actually leaving in a couple of days. May I have a private word with you Jasper?" I asked.

"Sure Miss Julianna we'll just step over here for a minute." He answered extending his arm confusedly and I took it afraid to breach the subject we needed to discuss with him.

"Jasper if I die young I want you to promise me something." I started with nervous tension in my muscles.

"What Jules? Why are you thinking you'll die young?" he asked me worriedly and with concern evident in his voice.

"Just a feeling I have, just a sick feeling." I explained shaking and only halfway to my betrothed. "What I want you to promise me is to be happy and not to forget me."

"I'll promise the last part for sure but I can't promise you the first one." He answered me sadly. I started shaking my head I needed his promise before I could leave.

"Just promise me you'll try." I begged knowing I wouldn't have the strength to go into the coming battle without that promise.

"I'll try Jules, I'll try." He assured me picking up my locket and tracing the design with his finger.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock." I whispered against his cheek.

"I love you too Julianna Elaine Sawyers." He answered gently kissing my lips before walking us back to the others.

Three Weeks Later

"Percy, Julianna what would you chose Elysium Fields or rebirth?" my friend/cousin Jason Garcia asked as we were preparing for the next battle.

"Rebirth." Percy and I answered in synch without having too think about the question even for a second.

"Yeah me too for Piper's sake." Jason muttered touching the charm bracelet Piper gave him before she died. Percy reached for the chain around his neck where the ring Luke gave him was held, I my locket a fifteenth birthday present from Jasper.

"Even if we're reborn as demigods' maybe we'll never find out about the other half of our lineage." I stated without any hope of it being any different.

"Incoming!" Jason warned and the last three of our group left alive gave each other a final nod and charged into battle.

Chiron looked at the last three burial shrouds that needed to be lit and felt a deep and powerful loss.

"Chiron wait I found these." A female camper called. She held her hands out and laying in them were Julianna's locket and her engagement ring, the bracelet Piper gave to Jason and the ring Luke had given to Percy.

"Give me Julianna's engagement ring. I'll put all the items with the owner and we'll burn the items with the bodies so that the memories will go along with the spirit into the next life with the souls. So that they can all find each other again." Chiron spoke laying the items on the correct shroud. The colors on the shroud went sky blue, to pink, and then to ocean blue. The pink shroud between the two different colors of blue belonged to Julianna Elain Sawyers the youngest of the group, the sky blue shroud belonged Jason Garcia the middle child of the group, and the ocean blue shroud belonged to the oldest of the group Percival Johnson. The rest of their group had already died before this last battle so now in the afterlife the will all be together again.

"Please let them have a longer and happier life in the next one." Chiron prayed as he lit the pyre and shroud on fire. The three students had been Chiron's favorite in this life they understood the hardships they faced yet they could still laugh and fall in love. Some of the students he had in the past couldn't do that. The smoke as it went into the air made the signs of the children's godly parent. Julianna Elaine Sawyer's smoke made a design of a dove to represent her mother Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. Percival Johnson's smoke made the design of a trident for his father Poseidon the god of the seas. Finally Jason Garcia's smoke made the design of a thunderbolt to symbolize his father Zeus the king of the gods. The smoke also seemed to be telling the three young demigods story.

"The last and best of our dead heroes burn now, Julianna Sawyers age sixteen and a daughter of Aphrodite, Percival Johnson seventeen and a son of Poseidon, and finally Jason Garcia age seventeen and son of Zeus. Now my young heroes don't let your friends sacrifice be in vain. This battle is won honor and remember the fallen but also live your lives." Chiron spoke while the group of Aphrodite campers stood their crying for their head counselor's death. The new Aphrodite counselor stepped up and sadly after the shroud finished burning led her campers back to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 1 Julianna Elizabeth Swan

Yesterday's promises tomorrow's Future Chapter 1 Julianna Elizabeth Swan

Chronoangel94- I still don't own either Percy Jackson, Twilight or charmed this chapter you get to see where the charmed comes in at. I only own my Ocs Julianna, Prue Halliwell and Snow Swan and you won't be seeing Snow much.

"Julie, Julie wake up." I heard my mom (step mom) Piper call upstairs. I groggily rolled out of bed and remembered that I was going back to camp today. I managed to somehow not die stumbling in and out of the shower and get dressed to go down to breakfast.

"Good morning Julie. My dad greeted as I stumbled to my seat at the table and slumped over with my head on the table basically dead to the world.

"Is Julie awake or asleep?" My older sister (step sister) Prue asked sitting down probably with a cup of coffee as per usual.

"She was up all night gaming probably with Percy, Jason, and Luke." Wyatt my oldest brother (stepbrother) Wyatt told Prue his younger sister.

"Julie honey here's your breakfast." Piper informed me sitting a plate of fruit and a bowl of cereal Fruity Pebbles down in front of me.

"Thanks momma." I answered as Chris my brother (step brother) and Prue's twin brother brought in Snow our half sister that only child related to all of us in for breakfast.

"Was the all night gaming session really necessary?" Chris asked putting Snow in her high chair. It's funny looking at our ages Wyatt's twenty-one and in college, Chris (Christopher) and Prue (Prudence) are eighteen, me I turn sixteen in July and then there's baby Snow she just turned two a week ago.

"Yes it was we wanted to beat the game." I told my older brother.

"Are you packed?" Momma asked.

"Yes I finished packing last night." Now that I was mostly awake and paying attention it seemed as if momma and dad didn't want me to go back to camp. It was just some secret glances they would exchange they were afraid for me after the Titan War last summer but they would let me go to camp because that's where I would be safer, plus they were afraid I would run away again to train. As I was putting my dishes away after I washed them I heard a car horn honk outside impatiently I smiled knowing it was Luke one of my best friends that had almost chosen the wrong side.

"There's Luke I've got to go." I declared quickly kissing Snow on the top of her head and running upstairs to get my pink and purple duffel bag and Heartbreak my celestial bronze dagger. I grabbed my dagger and checked to make sure that my celestial bronze whip Love's Unending Sorrow was on my wrist because it posed as a bracelet. I grabbed all of my things after I was satisfied that my bracelet/whip was in place.

"Bye momma, dad, Wy, Chris, and Prue. I'll see you all except Wyatt this fall." I called opening the door to leave for the summer.

"Please be careful Julianna Elizabeth Swan and we mean it." My momma and dad called.

"I will, momma, dad, I love you all." I called running out to Luke's beat up Volvo.

"Where's Percy?" I asked glancing into the window on Luke's car and not seeing him.

"I'm picking him up next, so get in the backseat with Jason like a good little Aphrodite camper." Luke commanded with a smile. I grinned at him and opened the back door to sit next to Jason.

"Watch it thief." I joked about the fact that his godly parent was Hermes god of travelers, thieves, and other things I can't remember. He snorted at me from the front seat motioning me to close the back door.

"Hello Jason." I greeted as Luke started for our last pickup on the way to camp his boyfriend Percy's apartment.

"Hello Jule. How much were you being watched this school year?" Jason asked curiously.

"I couldn't leave my room let alone the house without an escort Jay." I answered a tad bit bitterly. Luke stopped the car at Percy's apartment and Percy immediately ran out.

"Did Luke have to honk for you?" I asked Jason quietly.

"Yep. Do you think they went for a lasting relationship finally?" Jason whispered back to me.

"Could be Percy or Luke hasn't told me anything about it if they have though." I answered back.

"Would you two stop speculating back there?!" Luke snapped at us as Percy climbed into the passenger seat next to Luke. Within a millisecond Luke pulled Percy's head to him and started making out with him. Minutes began to pass and along with the danger of having four teenage demigods, powerful demigods at that, in a place that wasn't camp we were beginning to be stared and honked at. I looked at Jason begging him with my eyes to break it up so we wouldn't be attacked by monsters attracted to our yummy god blood smell or be attacked by mortals with a prejudice against gays and other unpleasant homophobes. Jason saw my look and nodded in agreement that he would do it, the two lovers preferred camp to the mortal world just because we found nothing wrong with same sex relationships, it was a way of life in ancient Greece and it was said that even Zeus himself had a male lover.

"Um guys we love you both but Luke could you start driving again?" Jason started as the honking and staring became both unbearably rude and had an undercurrent of violence to it. It was a feeling Jason and I didn't like directed at our friends. Luke pulled away with a sigh from Percy's lips and gave him a mischievous smile that seemed to promise him some more.

"Ahh Percy's going to get laid." Jason sang to annoy his rival and one of his closest friends.

"Jason Grace what have I told you about tormenting Percy for his love life." I started to lecture. Percy started to laugh at the thought of a fifteen going on sixteen year old lecturing a seventeen year old.

"Don't get me started on you Perseus Jackson." I warned.

"Yes mom" the two seventeen year olds teased.

"Give it a break Jule they're not going to listen to you." Luke advised being twenty-two and acting like he knew everything all the time.

"I have to agree with you for once." I admitted with a sigh. A few minutes later I was to tears looking at the scenery of just buildings on the way to camp.

"So Perce how much trouble did you have getting to camp this summer?" I asked.

"Not much." Percy answered me truthfully as Luke pulled into Camp Half-Blood's parking lot to park. The four of us climbed out of the car and grabbed our bags; Jason was very excited more than likely because he could see his girlfriend Piper Mclean everyday for the whole summer. Out of our friends the only two without a boyfriend is Leo Valdez and me. Annabeth Chase is dating Nico di Angleo, Hazel is with Frank Zhang and of course Luke and Percy and Jason and Piper. Jason started walking faster than us the rest of us walked leisurely by the Golden Fleece talking to each other.

"Julianna, Jason, Percy, Luke!" I heard a camper call. I glanced up to the top of the hill and saw Nico di Angleo son of Hades standing there waiting for us, he very rarely did that.

"What is it Nico?" I called back up the hill in curiosity.

"Chiron wants to meet with all of us, and Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank half an hour after dinner." Nico informed the four of us just arriving.

"So does he have you telling each of us as we arrive dude?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he figures I'll catch everyone." Nico answered darkly.

"Alright we'll be there. I can't guarantee that these two will be on time." I assured Nico pointing at Luke and Percy.

"Hey Nico is anyone else here yet?" Jason asked hopefully though he obviously meant Piper not any of the others.

"Piper isn't here yet Jason." Nico answered also knowing who he really meant. "Julianna's the first Aphrodite camper here." I smiled as the four of us headed into the borders of the camp. I loved the smell of sun baked strawberries that surrounded the camp though when I entered the borders I was assaulted with bittersweet memories of my childhood and Silena. I have been going to camp for ten years and I have the ten beads on my necklace to prove it.

"See you guys later." I called heading to my cabin.

"After a while Doll." Luke yelled after me, he had called me that since he arrived at camp.

"I'm not a doll." I told him for the nth time.

"So Percy come to my room and have some fun with me." Luke suggested talking loud enough so I could hear I turned around to see the reaction to this.

"After dinner." Percy answered as he escaped his boyfriend's wandering hand. So like a son of Hermes I thought as I entered the pink Barbie Doll looking cabin and smiled.

"I'm back at camp mother." I told the statue of my godly parent Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. When I was born she gifted me with two things beauty and charmspeak the ability to have anyone do anything you want. A warm feeling enveloped me as a welcome home filled my head leaving me happy.


	3. Chapter 2 New Campers and New Job

Yesterday's Promises and Tomorrow's future chapter 2 New campers and New job

Chonoangel94- I still don't own Percy Jackson, Twilight, or Charmed. Though I wish I did I would be rich. I still just own my OCS. So on with the story.

I watched as the rest of my demigod siblings started arriving to camp and our cabin. Finally I saw Piper come in and sit her bag on her bed.

"Hey Piper you arrived just in time for dinner." I teased my favorite sister she was a lot like me down to earth and not like the other Aphrodite kids. The two us might as well have been raised together the way we get along.

"Yeah, Yeah my ride was slow." Piper playfully defended herself.

"Did Nico tell you what we have to do after dinner?" I asked counting my Aphrodite camper to see if they were all there.

"Yeah." Piper answered as she checked what I was doing.

"Okay everyone fall in for dinner." I called to my campers. I lead my group out the door and had us fall in behind Athena's cabin to go to the dinning pavilion. We sat at our table and waited for Chiron and Mr. D to come in to start the meal. Mr. D entered first and sat at the head table and then Chiron came in leading five new campers with him.

"As I call your name you will come forward and be claimed by your godly parent. You will then go sit with your siblings at their table." Chiron announced, "Michael Ashwood." A blonde boy extremely good looking walked up to Chiron and a dove appeared over his head.

"Welcome Michael son of Aphrodite." Chiron announced pointing him to our table I graced him with one of my smiles as he joined our table. "Tanya Black." A young girl with dark black hair walked up to Chiron. A golden ring appeared above her head which caused the room to gasp loudly in shock. I quickly recalled my lessons in Greek mythology symbols and remembered that a ring was the symbol of Hera the goddess of marriage.

"Welcome Tanya daughter of Hera." Chiron announced in shock and pointed for Tanya to sit at the head table for this meal. He checked his list and smiled, "Jenna Kamiya." He announced. A tallish Japanese American girl walked over she looked about a year younger than me. A second dove appeared above her head and I smiled at her.

"Welcome Jenna daughter of Aphrodite." As she approached the table, Chiron announced the next name, "Lacey Oak." Before the young blonde girl even moved from her spot on the floor a gray dove appeared above her head. She walked over to us as Chiron announced "Welcome Lacey daughter of Aphrodite. Coral Uzamaki." He called a young maybe thirteen year old Japanese American girl shyly approached Chiron. She might be a daughter of Demeter. I thought to myself taking in her demeanor and actions.  
A trident appeared over her head and I thought in surprise a daughter of Poseidon, how nice Percy gets a sibling.

"Welcome Coral daughter of Poseidon." He announced smiling warmly at the young girl and pointed her in Percy's direction. "Now that this is finished I have some announcements that need to be made. Welcome back to our old campers and let's hope for a semi-peaceful summer for once. And to our new campers welcome to Camp Half-Blood, if you have any questions feel free to come to me or any of the head counselors. Would the head counselor from each cabin please stand up and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Jason Grace son of Zeus and I'm the only camper in the one cabin." Jason introduced.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and I live in cabin two."

"I'm Nico di Angleo son of Hades and I live in cabin three."

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and I live in cabin six."

"I'm Julianna Swan daughter of Aphrodite and I live in cabin eight."

"I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephateus and I live in cabin nine."

"I'm Will son of Apollo and I live in cabin seven."

"I'm Luke son of Hermes and I live in cabin twelve."

"I'm Butch son of Iris and I live in cabin thirteen." After all the consolers finished introducing ourselves Chiron was ready to continue his speech.

"The first capture the flag game will be at the end of the week. The Aphrodite cabin will be defending against the Poseidon cabin." My table flinched at knowing capture the flag would be coming up and I smiled at them, it had been my idea for Silena to use it to train herself and the other girls. "Well enjoy your dinner." Chiron told us.

"Okay Michael, Jenna, Lacey welcome as you heard I'm Julianna Swan and I'm the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin and if you ever need to talk or anything you can come to me. Okay now follow my lead with our dinner." I instructed my new charges as our dinner appeared. I took my plate and motioned for them to follow me to the braiser. "Okay with our first plate of food we burn half of it as an offering to the gods. When each person burns their food you say the name of your godly parent, for example we will say Aphrodite because she is our mother."

"Aphrodite!" I declared dumping half of my fried chicken into the fire. I watched my three newbies follow my lead and dump half of their food into the brassier. After dinner I led my cabin mates back to our cabin.

"It looks like a doll house." Michael complained.

"Yes it does but you get used to it." I informed him, "Their aren't that many boys in the Aphrodite cabin not exactly sure why that is." I looked at the beds available in the cabin trying to figure out where to place the new campers. I nodded coming to the conclusion that Silena's bed would have to be used.

"Jenna take the bed next to mine it's empty." I said with regret, the empty bed had been Silena's she had died in the Titan War. "Michael the bed next to Piper and Lacey the bed next to Drew's." I instructed showing Lacey to Drew so they could get to know each other and then looked at the clock.

"Drew I need you to call lights out at nine-thirty if Piper and I aren't back yet. Don't bully the other campers. Let's go Piper." Piper and I left the cabin and went up towards the Big House. We walked in and everyone else was already there except Luke and Percy.

"Hey Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth." I greeted the four camper campers I hadn't had a chance to see yet as Piper went over to Jason. "Where's Luke and Percy?" I asked sitting down in the empty seat next to Hazel. So now Hazel was sandwiched between me and Frank.

"Luke is probably trying to steal the last of Percy's innocence, while Percy's fighting him off." Leo answered me dryly. I laughed knowing that Leo was probably right.

"Does Percy have any innocence left?" Frank asked curiously.

"Yes he does. He doesn't have sex in public areas." Annabeth answered with a small smile.

"Luke keep your hands to yourself!" I heard Percy shout, "We're almost late." I shook my head in amusement at how well the ten of knew each other even though a couple we only met after the battle last summer. Piper quickly sat up from leaning her head on Jason's shoulder as our last two members entered.

"Okay now that everyone's here." Chiron started, "We have something to discuss, Grover is in Forks, Washington and he has discovered five unawakened half-bloods. He's going to need help getting near them."

"What does that mean exactly?" Hazel asked.

"It means that he's found them but that he has no way to infiltrate in and gain their confidence to bring them to camp." Chiron explained. "This is why he asked me to get you ten out there for the new school year to make friends and bring them to camp."

"So are all five of them together?" I asked having known the layout of Forks very well.

"No there is two in the local high school and three on the local reservation." Chiron answered me.

"So do you know how you're going to spilt us up?" Jason asked.

"Yes in the local high school I want Julianna, Leo, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth. On the reservation I want Piper, Nico, Hazel, Luke, and Frank."

"Chiron I have an uncle that lives in Forks so I can arrange to stay there and I guess we can all be friends from camp except for the reservation group." I suggested.

"Good idea. You will arrive two weeks before summer break is over. I already discussed this with your parents and they will get your transcripts sent over in time for schedules to be made for you. Now I suggest you all should head back to your cabins and get some rest."

"Chiron should we see Rachel for a prophecy before we leave the camp?" I asked quickly.

"It wouldn't hurt but this isn't a quest, it's just an extraction mission." He told us as we left to go back to our cabins. I laid awake thinking about the Titan War. Clarisse was it really so bad for you at camp. She died both a hero and a traitor.


End file.
